


Two Conversations

by masked



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode: s09e10 Road Trip, Gadreel Possessing Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Character Death, is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masked/pseuds/masked
Summary: Takes place after Kevin's death in 9x10 and Gadreel leaves Sam's body, and Dean leaves Sam and Cas.





	Two Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Jan 18, 2014 [here](http://hamburgergod.tumblr.com/post/73640279656/910-coda-you-seem-distressed-sams-eyes).

“You seem distressed.”

Sam’s eyes widened in surprise and took another bite of his sandwich. “What makes you say that?” he mumbled around his food.

Castiel folded his hands together in front of him and sat forward a little. “Sam, what’s wrong?”

Sam gulped down the bite. It’s been three days since Dean had left them and Sam had done nothing but tip-toe around Castiel in the bunker, and Castiel waited patiently for the right moment to approach Sam. Patience was a necessary virtue around the Winchesters, especially during times like this.

Sam delicately pushed his plate away and let out a sharp exhale. The corner of his mouth twitched into a humourless smile. “It’s just, after everything we’ve been through… You’d think we’d learn our lessons.”

Castiel raised his eyebrows in question. “‘We’?”

Sam cast his gaze down to his plate. “I should’ve…” He lingered on his words. Sam’s shoulders were tense and rigid, his whole stature barely moving. “I should’ve sent Kevin back the day we met him.”

“Sam, it wasn’t your fault.”

“We should’ve never dragged him into this.”

“He would’ve been killed by the Leviathans if it wasn’t for you.”

“I left him alone for a year,” Sam replied, barely a hush. “We shouldn’t have looked for him after Dean came back from purgatory.”

“Crowley would’ve found him somehow.”

“But-”

“It’s Crowley. He would’ve had his ways one way or another. Sam,” Castiel insisted. “You didn’t kill Kevin.”

Sam fell silent at the words and stilled completely, the breath caught in his lungs. Few tear drops fell onto his hands, and Sam quickly wiped his eyes away. “Thanks, Cas,” he choked out.

“I’m only stating the truth.” Castiel handed him a glass of water, which Sam took and gulped down a few sips. “You and Dean are both strong and you’ll get through this. So finish your sandwich and help me with the dishes.”

Sam cracked a small, genuine small this time. “Thanks, Cas,” he repeated.

Castiel smiled in return.

* * *

Castiel fiddled with the cell phone Sam had given him earlier. He tapped the screen idly for a few minutes and slowly made his way into 'Contacts’. He lingered on Dean’s name before pressing the call button.

Castiel counted ten rings before he was sent to Dean’s voice mail. He hung up and tried again.

Again, voice mail. This time, he left one after the beep. “Answer your phone, Dean.” Castiel paused and added, “Please.”

_Maybe third time will be the charm, or so they say._

In the midst of the fourth ring, the phone clicked and Castiel’s heart dropped to his stomach at the sound of Dean’s voice. He wasn’t actually expecting Dean to pick up.

“Hello?”

“Dean.”

“Hey, Cas. What is it?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” Castiel quickly reassured. “Sam is okay. It’s slow, but he’s healing and eating. He’s currently sleeping.”

A breath of relief carried through the phone, and Dean’s voice lost the tension it had minutes ago. “What’s up, then?”

Castiel bit his tongue. He hadn’t really thought this through as well as he’d hoped. “Where are you staying?”

He heard the sound of clothes shifting and the creak of the mattress. “I don’t know, man. Some crappy motel, I guess. What is this, a check-up?” he asked with half a snort.

“I prefer the term social call.”

“Right.”

Castiel stared at the ceiling of his room. He wanted Dean back in the bunker. He wanted, _needed_ Dean and Sam back together so they could be all together again. They were family, weren’t they?

It was the most selfish thought he had up to date.

He counted one breath, two breath. He swallowed his words back down - _I need you with me. Come back._

_Come back to me._

“Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Take as long as you need.”

Dean snorted out a weak, faint laugh, sounding more like a wounded animal than anything else. “Kicking me out, Cas?”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Castiel snapped. “After… recent events, it’s clear that you and Sam both need space away from each other. That doesn’t mean your place is not here.”

The silence that followed would have been deafening, were Castiel not an angel. Castiel waited until Dean composed himself enough to speak.

“How… How mad is he, really?”

“Give him time,” Castiel replied gently. “You’ll get through this. He still loves you.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Really?” he whispered.

“Of course.” Castiel gripped his phone a little tighter. “You will always have a home to come back to, Dean Winchester. Don’t forget that.”

Dean’s exhale betrayed a little tremble. “Thanks, Cas.” His voice faltered.

Castiel sighed softly. “We’ll wait for you.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled. “Night, Cas.”

“Good night, Dean.”

The click was too abrupt, too loud against Castiel’s ear. He stared at the phone screen, staring at nothing particular for a moment. He shut the lights off and retired to his bed.

They were still family. 


End file.
